


I Like to Lick the Creme

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Food, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Sometimes Ivy could be really unfair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #NationalStrawberryDay
> 
> Note, as this is vegan and has no dairy in it, I used the 'creme' spelling throughout but may be wrong about that. Enjoy!

Ivy could be so _unfair._

That's what Harley thought, anyway. 

The _plan_ was: go out dancing tonight. Meet Selina and her billionaire boytoy for dinner at the fancy steakhouse at Ryker's Heights--the one that didn't have an official name because it was so exclusive and only people like Bruce "I have more money than a Kardashian" Wayne could even get a reservation at (or Ivy, no one said no to her)--and then tear up the club scene.

Go out.

Have fun.

Drink enough booze to choke Charlie Sheen. WINNING.

But NooOOOooOOOoooOOOooo. It was late afternoon, and Harley was just beginning her process. THE process. The process of going from the cutest antihero-vigilante-occasional-gun-moll-and-all-around-awesomest chick in Gotham City to the SEXIEST most-wanted-manic-pixie-SCREAM-grrrrl to ever swing a bat or shake her money maker. The results were amazing but it took time.

Meanwhile, Poison I'm-so-fabulous-my-process-is-5-minutes-to-brush-my-naturally-fabulous-hair-I'm-fabulous Ivy was on the balcony, relaxing in a lounge chair. It was a rare day for Gotham--sunny. She was sprawled, naked, and sunning herself--her flawless skin a light green because she was literally eating--photosynthesis--and that was intensely weird but also kinda cool and very sexy, in Harley's opinion. Her lips were darkened so green they almost looked black, and her nipples were hard and green and Harley froze as she was passing with a sudden need to just stare and take it all in.

Goddamn she was perfect.

Next to her was a platter of strawberries, grown in Ivy's greenhouse, cut in half--plump, juicy, gorgeous halves--and they were drizzled with Ivy's patent pending, homemade Coconut milk sweet creme (coconuts also grown in Ivy's greenhouse--seriously she could make and grow vegan anything--Ivy was a shoe in for Harley's zombie apocalypse survival squad.) As Harley watched, Ivy idly selected one, languorously brought it to her full, plump, pouty, luscious lips, and shit-you-not _sucked_ the creme off. WHAT?

"Seriously?" She managed. Staring, mouth open, maybe a little bit of drool. Ok some drool. Ivy's intense, green eyes flicked to her and the ghost of a smirk played on her lips as she bit and chewed thoughtfully.

"What is it?" All sweet innocence and seemingly oblivious to the affect she was having. Of course she knew what she was doing, thought Harley bitterly. Ivy's sexy Jessica Rabbit voice never failed to go right to the sex part of her brain. Ivy could read out loud from a journal about plant science stuff and have Harley thinking porno thoughts. _It wasn't fair._

"You're seriously going to sit there, eating strawberries and creme, NAKED, and act like no bigs?"

"Why Harley," Ivy began, selecting another strawberry--one coated with thick creme. "You know that I don't think a woman's body should be inherently sexualized. My nudity shouldn't be so distracting to you." Then, her eyes glittering with mischief, wickedness, and evil--all the things that turned Harley right the hell on--she ran that strawberry from her collarbone, between her gorgeous boobage, down her toned, lithe midriff, past her perfect navel, and ended just above her sex--leaving a trail of creme and juice as she did.

FUCK. Drool.

"Maybe we should call Selina and let her know to push the reservation back an hour." Ivy said, and then Harley was fighting her grin and Ivy was holding her arms out for her.

Mmmm, creme.


End file.
